


настроение

by librevers



Series: любить тебя — похлеще американских горок [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Time, Genderswap, Making Out, Rivalry, Shameless Smut, nabokov's "lolita" reference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers
Summary: само собой разумеется, что ринтаро забудет имя осаму. забудет. настроение.настроение.не более.. . .кто бы знал.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: любить тебя — похлеще американских горок [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041434
Kudos: 12





	настроение

**Author's Note:**

> ключ: first touch.
> 
> также можно прочесть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9492321/25157575#part_content)
> 
> 💜

к началу третьего года в средней школе суна ринтаро призналась себе, что ей нравятся девушки.  
суна убедилась, что не прогадала, когда выбрала в качестве увлечения — и, как хочется надеяться, будущей работы — спорт.  
очень. нравятся.  
подумать только: она может засматриваться на симпатичных, подтянутых, страстно увлечённых игрой соперниц — и совершенно беспалевно. ну надо ведь понимать, с кем играешь, верно? запомнить особенности техники, движений, тела…  
когда ринтаро перед игрой скользит взглядом по груди, тонкой талии, подкаченным ягодицам и бёдрам очередной блокирующей или доигровщицы из команды соперников, то сердцебиение ускоряется, в кровь бьёт сладкий адреналин, и суна играет в разы лучше.  
сокомандницы долго пытались понять, от чего зависит боевой настрой ринтаро.  
решили, что от спонтанного настроения.  
(ну, они недалеки от истины. симпатия — это ведь тоже  
_настроение_.  
не более).

/ / /

а весной, на третьем году средней школы, на национальном весеннем турнире, с суной случаются «инаризаки».

она, конечно же, слышала о сёстрах мия. о них мало кто не знал. «сильнейшие близнецы» юношеских турниров по волейболу среди девушек, постоянно отбирались от префектуры хёго, обе очень техничные и невероятно смазливые.  
однако единственное, чем они могли быть интересны тогда суне — факт, что таких длинноволосых красавиц две. не более.  
одна, связующая, слишком выделывается перед болельщиками, да и перед сокомандницами тоже. перед всеми. «клоунесса», — подумала бы суна, если бы силовые подачи не оказались вполне реальной занозой в заднице,  
а вторая, доигровщица, она…  
_скучная_.  
смотрит равнодушно, играет технично, но слишком стабильно и ровно, без выкрутасов. на её лице так и написано: «я не хочу быть похожей на свою сестру, даже если мы одинаково выглядим».  
_как шаблонно._

…наверное, что-то начинает меняться ещё во время матча. когда доигровщица, _осаму_ —   
наконец блокирует ринтаро и _улыбается_.  
победно, чуть стервозно.  
можно было бы назвать гадкой ухмылочкой, если бы тёмные глаза осаму не светились так ярко.  
суне впервые показалось, что её сердце и впрямь, как пишут в фанфиках, пропустило удар.

/ / /

они проиграли.  
к третьему сету близняшки только разогрелись и разнесли команду суны в пух и прах. вдвоём.  
после матча её команда толпится в раздевалке. плетут друг дружке тонны утешений, обнимаются, говорят кучу слов про хорошие воспоминания. ведь для третьегодок это был последний матч. сокомандницы ревут, а суна глухо рычит. от раздражения. и обиды, ведь ринтаро тоже сильная, ей не хватило совсем чуть-чуть. в технике — все трое никому не уступают. в упрямстве — тоже. просто близняшек две, а она — одна.  
_вот читерки._  
суна уходит из раздевалок первой, но автобус задерживается, а ошиваться рядом с сопливыми и красноглазыми сокомандницами не особо хочется. поэтому она ссылается на забытое бенто и возвращается в зал, чтобы побыть одной.

_не вышло._

у входа в раздевалку стоит одна из близняшек. в бордовой куртке, длинных чёрных штанах. рюкзак где-то на полу.  
(«вот и кто же из них двух… а. пофиг»)

они  
не произносят ни слова.  
ринтаро понимает по глазам, по чёрным, расширенным зрачкам:  
_она такая же_.  
( _или просто хочет того же?_ )  
…и они здесь совершенно одни.

суна никогда не вспомнит, кто из них начал.  
одновременно шагают навстречу, одновременно сталкиваются губами.  
ринтаро злится, очень злится, впивается в губы яростно, с ненавистью, сладкой местью — а соперница улыбается сквозь поцелуй. чем бесит ещё больше.  
суна вталкивает близняшку в раздевалку, прижимает спиной к прохладному шкафчику — _не убежишь, даже если захочешь_ —   
и снова губы, языком врывается в рот. мало, мало воздуха, что происходит, зачем она это делает и почему, _чёрт возьми, как охуенно_ …  
несмотря на то, что час назад играли друг против друга.  
или поэтому?  
разгорячённое после матча тело, злость от проигрыша восполнила усталость… невероятно красивая девушка с равнодушным лицом и чертями в глазах.  
ринтаро не успевает задуматься.  
близняшка скользит прохладными пальцами под кофту и футболку, касается кожи, и суна забывает, что такое думать. дышать.  
она… никогда настолько не возбуждалась раньше.  
из-за игры, настроение… не более.

/ / /

суна с минуту сидит, прижавшись лбом к плечу мии, старается привести дыхание в норму. тело не слушается.  
так хорошо…

когда мия поднимает глаза, в них не отражается и трети блаженства ринтаро. больше странной тревоги. и осаму — очень странным голосом — уточняет: это ведь не был первый раз для ринтаро.  
и суна кивает. улыбается хищно, наслаждаясь, как темнеет лицо соперницы.  
пусть на волейбольной площадке суна оказалась одна, но в личной жизни её в покое не оставляли ни-ког-да. ни в шумном токио с толпами симпатичных парней и девушек, ни в школе с тысячами учениц и учеников, которых покорила ринтаро. прищуром красивых глаз, похожих на лисьи, сдержанными кокетливыми улыбками, обещающими _многое_.  
один парень — сколько ему было, двадцать три? двадцать семь?.. старше? — назвал её набоковской нимфеткой. суна не особо над этим задумалась. и до «лолиты» до сих пор не добралась.

зачем читать о чьей-то любви, если можно получать любовь и любить самой, ведь это приятно и жарко и сладко и—

…правда, любовь-влюблённость-симпатия-настроение — для неё пятнадцатилетней исчерпывались приятным ощущением, что рядом с человеком её кровь капельку вскипает, как слабая газировка или очень лёгкое игристое вино — и кончалась после первого оргазма.

вот и теперь — симпатия исчезла, как только восстановился нормальный ритм сердцебиения.  
суна поднимается с колен мии, склоняется над её лицом, берёт за подбородок и заставляет смотреть в глаза.  
_какого чёрта._  
секунду назад её взгляд был настолько тяжёлым, что суну даже слегка кольнуло чувство вины — очевидно, для мии перепихоны в раздевалках не были чем-то привычным.  
_она не такая, как суна._  
суна сейчас должна ликовать от радости по свершённой мести за проигрыш.  
должна выдохнуть в её губы: «в конце концов победила я» — и уйти с чувством полного удовлетворения от победы.  
но мия смотрит тепло. нежно. с какой-то спокойной уверенностью, от которой суне почему-то резко захотелось на неё наорать.  
— ты нравишься мне с прошлого года, — произносит мия. — ты страшно популярная, знаешь. и среди девушек, и среди парней.  
суна фыркает. молчит, но надеется, что её взгляд говорит достаточно.  
« _не зазнавайся. ты одна из многих, ты одна из многих, ты одна из-_ »  
мия усмехается. будто прочитала мысли суны. приближает лицо и со спокойной улыбкой выдыхает:

— однажды, суна ринтаро, ты не захочешь уходить от меня.  
и оставляет легкий след от поцелуя в уголке её губ.

 _ **…осаму.**  
её зовут осаму._  
комментаторы произнесли имя, когда та заблокировала ринтаро.

суну ужасно бесит, что именно это сначала пришло в голову. и только потом:  
— катись к чёрту.  
ринтаро вылетает из раздевалки, хлопнув железной дверью. сердце стучит в висках – везде, кровь не как газировка или шампанское — она _кипит_ , а правый уголок губ горит так, словно к суне за всю жизнь никто и никогда _не прикасался_ , и этот невесомый поцелуй был _самым_ первым.

но она забудет. как всех забывает.  
останется _свободной_.  
поступит в итачияму, будет играть в одной команде с комори мотоей и сакусой киёми, и никто, никто из инаризаки ни за что не вырвет у неё победу.  
(конечно, остаётся вероятность, что матери ринтаро предложат должность в хёго, которую, кстати, давно обещали, но тогда суна просто выиграет мий ещё на отборочных префектуры)

и само собой разумеется, что ринтаро забудет имя осаму.  
забудет.  
настроение.  
_настроение._  
не  
более.

**. . .**

_кто бы знал._

**Author's Note:**

> твиттер: [@librevers_](https://twitter.com/librevers_)


End file.
